A World of History and Myth
A World of History and Myth ist das elfte Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays. Geschichte Marcus Grimm gerät in einen Streit mit Phantom, der hier erstmals sein Gesicht offenbart, denn dieser exoflektiert Dinge wie es beliebt. Marcus fordert einen Unbekannten daraufhin auf, die "Phil"-Sache zu untersuchen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Phantom davon nichts erfährt. Chester Burklight schickt er für bereits abgesprochene Pläne ebenfalls weg. Er erkennt, dass Chester von alledem nicht sehr angetan ist, und dieser fragt ihn, wieso er überhaupt andere Leute voranschickt, wenn er sie einfach selbst aus dem Weg räumen könnte. Marcus meint, dass er dies längst getan hätte, wenn er könnte. Marcus verspricht Chester, dass sein Wunsch, Ami Burklight ins Leben zurückzuholen, möglich sein wird, sobald er ihnen geholfen hat. Abseits dessen schlägt Ix Nieves vor, dass sie noch einmal das Schloss untersuchen sollten, in dem Raine Sage gefangen gehalten wurde, weil Marcus meinte, dass Phantom es für Tests benutzen will. Raine will Ix und Mileena Weiss auch Lloyd Irving mitschicken, und Colette Brunel besteht darauf, sie ebenfalls begleiten zu dürfen. Jade Curtiss meint daraufhin zu Ix, dass er mehr Vertrauen in sich haben sollte, denn er kennt Menschen, die in der Vergangenheit ebenfalls gestürzt sind und dann keine weiteren Schritte mehr gewagt haben. Er weiß, dass er solche Leute einst einfach zurückgelassen hatte, doch nun möchte er helfen. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss begegnen die Helden Cress Albia, der sich gerade im Kampf gegen mehrere Monster behauptet. Cress fragt die Helden daraufhin, ob sie in einer Verbindung zu den Leuten im Schloss stehen, und sie offenbaren, dass sie Gegner der Leute sind, woraufhin Cress erkennt, dass sie dann zumindest keine Feinde sind. Er glaubt, dass ein Freund von ihm dort gefangen gehalten wird, und will deshalb in das Schloss eindringen. Zeitgleich weist Karia darauf hin, dass es sich bei Cress offenbar um einen weiteren Nexus handelt. Unterwegs wollen die Helden ihm alles erklären. Cress fragt sich, was mit dem Ich in seiner richtigen Welt geschehen ist, und Ix meint, dass er annimmt, dass es noch dort ist und kämpft, aber er weiß es auch nicht genau. Cress gibt sich trotz allem damit einverstanden, die Helden auf ihrem Weg zu begleiten und ihnen zu helfen. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss bemerken die Helden nicht nur, dass es schwerer bewacht ist als zuvor, sondern dass es auch Ähnlichkeiten zu Dhaos' Schloss aufweist, weshalb Cress auf die Idee kommt, dass es einen Geheimzugang geben muss. Aus der Luft entdeckt Colette einen solchen, den die Helden durchqueren. Am Ende des Tunnels vernehmen die Helden die Stimme von Chester, der in Gefahr ist, und Cress eilt ihm zur Hilfe. Als er gerettet ist, kommen die anderen Helden herbei, doch Ix und Mileena werden von einer Teleportationsfalle erfasst, da sie das Derris-Emblem nicht bei sich tragen. Es gelingt Cress und Chester, Mileena und Ix in einem Kerker ausfindig zu machen, der ausschließlich von Wänden umgeben ist, sodass Mileena und Ix sich dazu gezwungen sehen, mithilfe ihrer Mirrages eine Tür zu exoflektieren, was jedoch eine Krümmung des Raums erfordert, was ihre Kräfte eigentlich übersteigt. Mileena stabilisiert Ix' Artes jedoch, wodurch es ihnen gelingt, sich aus dem Kerker zu befreien. Daraufhin machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Lloyd und Colette. Es gelingt ihnen schließlich, auch die beiden zu finden und zu retten. Die Helden wollen nun erneut durch den Geheimtunnel fliehen, werden dort aber von Richter aufgehalten, der zwar Lloyd und Colette erkennt, doch er ist ihnen noch nicht bekannt. Als Richter gerade unaufmerksam ist, gelingt es den Helden, ihn aufzuhalten und aus der Höhle zu fliehen, wo sie jedoch von Soldaten der Salvation Front erwartet werden. Nach einem harten Kampf gelingt es ihnen, auf die Heimdallr zu fliehen, wo sie sich die von Chester gestohlene Karte genauer ansehen können. Mileena fällt dabei ein, dass Chester sich letztendlich doch nicht als ein Omega-Nexus herausgestellt. Chester bestätigt dies und meint, dass die Salvation Front sich wohl einfach vertan hat. Cress fällt hierbei auf, dass Chester sich etwas eigenartig verhält. Abseits empört sich Phantom bei Marcus darüber, dass er gegen seinen Plan gehandelt hat, sein Testgelände unerlaubt betreten wurde und Chester die Blaupausen stehlen konnte. Marcus erklärt, dass dies der einzige Plan war, den er im Sinn hatte, und dass es gut ist, dass die Helden Chester mit offenen Armen empfangen haben, sodass sie an jegliche Informationen gelangen können. Phantom ist vorerst damit einverstanden, erinnert Marcus aber daran, nicht wie Feisel, der erste Anführer der Salvation Front, zu werden, da er diesen beseitigte. Marcus reagiert entsetzt darauf, dass es Phantom war, der Feisel getötet hat, und hofft darauf, dass Chester die benötigten Informationen einbringen kann. Quests Wissenswertes *Cress behauptet im Verlauf des Kapitels, dass nur er und Chester ein Derris-Emblem besitzen und so den Fallen des Schlosses entkommen können. Jedoch ist bekannt, dass auch Lloyd und Colette eines besitzen. __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays